Not Even Allowed To Sleep Peacefully
by Platina1499
Summary: "Hey Dame-Tsuna. You should just die." "Okay." Smiling, Tsuna swiftly stabbed himself in the throat leaving horrified bullies to scream in disbelief. (A/N: I was seeing too many of Tsuna's bullies using that sentence and was irritating me for some reason... So! I'm starting my story off at that!)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Dame-Tsuna. You should just die."

"Okay." Smiling, Tsuna swiftly stabbed himself in the throat leaving horrified bullies to scream in disbelief.

The last thought before letting the darkness consume him was, 'Ha, better get prepared for the consequences, I heard teens don't get death sentences so you'll be fine: At least for your survival, that is.'

After that, everything went dark.

It felt more like drifting into a timeless dream while being conscious. Just feeling drowsy, that's all.

"Hey, wake up."

Oh, he was closing his eyes?

His brain wasn't functioning properly.

Moving his eyelids took so much effort than usual.

What he meant by "usual" was trying to open his bruised eyes puffy from his body doing its work.

At least it wasn't impossible…

When he finally managed to open his eyes, he was staring at a void of purple and black haze.

And he was floating.

Cool.

'I can check out one of my bucket list now,' Tsuna idly thought.

"Hey, don't ignore me."

Right.

He turned around to see a boy around his age crouching down with both hands upon his face.

"You're quite rude to ignore people. Did you get disciplined at all? I guess not…"

Huh…

"It's also rude to blatantly point out negative opinions to people," Tsuna remarked, "Who are you? Shinigami?"

"Huh… So there are other people copying my ludicrous style… they wear this too? I pity them…"

"Ah, no. Just wondering if you'll take my life away." 'What's with his hat?'

"I heard that. Regarding your life... You're already dead, what can I do?"

"Take me to the world of the dead?"

"Ah. I can stretch you to be more flexible than a ballerina."

"And what use will it be?!"

"You know. Touch your toes."

"My joints would be disconnected!"

"You're already dead anyway, what's the harm?"

"That it'll be painful."

"Tch."

"You were seriously trying to get me do it?!"

"Aaahhh – too much trouble. Sempai~ Help me~"

"Argh, do your job properly for once, Fran."

A guy appeared out of nowhere.

Well, probably from the void, but can't assume it without concrete evidence so…

He had the same green hair but with more droopy eyes and a star under his right eye.

"Okay, I'll say this once so memorize it already."

"Hai~"

"For you to be in this realm means that you haven't used up all your life energy. Usually, they disperse into thin air, but…" He tapped his heart. "… in your case, it's still dwelling inside you."

"So what's going to happen to me?"

"Well, there were others like you, it's nothing new… So basically—"

"You're going to return back to your own realm." Fran butted in.

"—Only that your past interactions will be lost into this depths of void. Gah, only that part you memorize so well. Are you doing this on purpose?"

"No way I'll do that to my dear sempai—right, rude guy?"

(Irked) "You're the rude one!"

"Wah—so rude. Ah, time's up."

Tsuna began to fall into the hazy void.

"Wah!"

"Try not to die again 'kay? At least 'till your time is up…" The senior said lazily, "Mou, I'll never get a tea time at this rate…"

"Good luck with achieving your dream of becoming the greatest ballerina~ Bye bye~"

"Dakara! I don't want to be a ballerina!"

That was the last cry Tsuna made before falling deep, deep into the void and succumbing to slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up in the middle of the park was not cool at all.

No police, no blood…

The kids weren't here at all.

He did say my past events were going to be lost. So that means…

Damn! Then they will forget that they've driven someone to suicide and their sanction!

Oh well, might as well greet them at school…

'Well, it seems you survived the void.'

Huh? I knew that voice. That sarcastic dull voice was the froggy he met. Fran… was it?

"What do mean by that?"

'It's hard to return to your present body than you think. This is actually the first time I saw one successfully returning.'

"What if I failed?"

'Oh, nothing much. Just wandering in the depths of black void for all eternity.'

"Oh. Would you visit me?"

'No, it's a pain. Also, you'd be all depressed and sad. I don't want to deal with it.'

"That's too bad."

'You know, that kid over there will think you're crazy talking to yourself.'

A girl dropped her ice-cream gaping at me.

I returned home.

…

School was okay.

Frog left saying:

'Nope. Ain't gonna deal with education. I'm out.'

The bullies didn't bother with me.

It seems they decided to bother the Sasagawa kid instead.

It was expected since he had no parental aid to get them into trouble.

Found them circling around him in the park.

Typical.

What caught my attention was the shard of glass I've used to kill myself was still there.

And a kid was holding it.

What I felt was…

Sympathy?

Compassion?

No. I felt nothing at all.

I just watched them from afar. It was too much trouble….

'Are you not gonna help him?'

"Why should I?"

'It's exactly as they say, 'It's a cold~ cold~ Wor~ld~'"

"Shut up, you wouldn't do anything too."

'Actually, I would call up Beasty to play with them.'

"Beasty?"

'My pet Cerberus.'

…

"Oni-chan!"

Kyoko jumped to stop them. 'Where did she come from?'

"Why you little..!"

The kid swung his fist forgetting that he was holding something sharp.

"Kyoko-!"

 _Slash—_ "Kyaahh-!"

"Ah, ah-ahahaha! See! You shouldn't have messed with me! It's your fault for jumping in!"

"How dare you!"

Then I saw it.

What was going to happen.

The outcome of it.

How it was going to alter the life of both boys.

And that there wouldn't be a life for the girl.

What was her name again?

As I was musing about that-

My body moved on its own.

'Trying to be a hero now?'

Who knows? Maybe I'm just suicidal.

"I'll take that guy with me."

…

 _Blink._

"Didn't I tell you to try not to die again? You're interrupting my tea time."

Oh.

I'm back.

 _Sigh._ "And I was taking a break from my annoying rookie."

"Is he dead?"

"The one you stabbed? Nope. No scar, no trauma."

"Damn."

"You're kind of twisted. But I would have done the same."

"What about the girl?"

"Living. Since you died, the whole thing doesn't count."

"… Can I restart?"

"Go do your own business. Now shoo."

I let myself to be wrapped in darkness.


	3. Going Home

"Tadaima—"

"Ara, someone's at the door! Coming~ Please wait~!"

Mom was same as always:

Short hair, holding a ladle, and wearing a pink apron.

Wearing the usual smile in her face.

"Mo—"

"What is it, little boy? Did you lose your mother?"

It was pretty shocking.

The one I have been living with my whole life forgot about me.

Rather, her memories have been altered.

She tilted her head, waiting for my answer.

"Um… Can I stay here for a while, Ma'am?"

"Of course you can! Come in, come in!"

'Bad move, lady. He might be the secret assassination ballerina targeting you for all you know.'

'What up with the ballerinas? I'm not even flexible."

'You're the closest one of those I met suited for it. Would you prefer a clown instead?'

'…'

She led me into the dining room I already knew in the back of my memory.

"Oh! Looks like I've already made for two people's share! It seems like fate that you would come to my house!"

Ah, mom.

You subconsciously made it for me.

Seems like your body still remembers.

'Guess I'll eat dinner here.'

'It's not yours!'

…

The dinner talk was one-sided.

She was saying the same thing she mentioned to me this morning.

Before dying.

I thought dully.

'She has all kind of gossip in this town, huh? She may be an informant as a secret agent.'

'You and your secret-everythings…'

'Rude~'

How am I different from how I was before?

They say life-changing experience flips your world upside-down, but it's the same for me.

I never talked to mom much so our relationship stays the same.

Dad is never here in the first place so I don't have to deal him. (Never had to, actually)

"What is your name?"

'Misha. Yes, I'm currently 67. You can have my autograph later.'

"Tsunayoshi."

"Tsu-kun ka… I want to name my child a nice name like yours… What a pretty name… I'm sure whoever named you loved you dearly."

"… You don't have a son?"

"Never. See, my husband doesn't come home frequently. He's working in Italy. Sorry! You wouldn't want to hear a depressing story of an old lady!"

'I'll forgive you for a dessert.'

"No, no. It's fine, really."

"You're such a nice child, Tsu-kun."

'As if. For a nice child, he needs manners.'

'Shut up.'

This became a repetitive process for Tsuna every time he returned from the dead.


	4. Chapter 3

Was having a chance to live again a good thing?

Is ignorence a bliss?

I would have preferred if I stayed dead.

That way, I wouldn't have known.

But that's a story you'd hear later.

Hey, I have all the time in the world.

Dragging it around 'till the very end will at least make keep me occupied whenever the frog is not bothering me.

Oh, and sempai's tea break.

Now I don't want you confused.

So let's start with the afternoon.

Yes, yes… That afternoon….

…

I managed to return to humanity safely.

Only to die again…

"…"

I gazed lazily at the… who was he again?

"You idiot."

Oh I crashed into his tea break again.

"You just had to come back so soon. It's not even a minute yet!"

"My bad."

"Even though it is timeless here, couldn't you have just arrived later?!"

"Hey, I spent about good thirty minute living."

"…"

"So how did I die?"

"You were having this conversation with a boy on the roof and…

Splat."

"Hmm… so what happened to the boy?"

"Resetted. His arm is fine. He's living."

"At list my rant went through him anyhow… now that I think about it, how do I affect him if he's whipped from all memories of me?"

"All your rant would be like an innerfeeling for him. That's why he's taking a break and helping his dad out with sushi."

"Oh. … Hey."

"Yeah?"

"How should I call you? I already named the froggy and we're going to see each other often. Senpai?"

"No. Then you're going to be in the same position as the frog. Just call me Lam… Lampo will do."

"You just made that one up."

"Anything is fine, right?"

"Yeah, anything but ballerina involved is fine."

"You called?" Froggy popped out of nowhere.

"No."

"Don't be silly, you totally called me to make you into world's reknown ballerina. Who do you want to be? Clara? Giselle? Oh anything is fine, just pick one."

"Is being a ballerina your past dream or something?"

"Both of you, shut up. Fran, go to the Haze dimension for the assignments."

"Abusive Senpai!" Puff he went. Lampo turned to me lazily.

"So when are leaving?"

"Do I have to go?"

"The sooner the better."

…

"Oh."

I woke up at the infrimary room.

Why did they even bring my dead body here? I mean, I was dead falling from a roof!

The sun was setting, showering the room with its yellow glow.

The door opened.

"What are you doing here? This place is off limits after school. I will bite you to death."

The rumored prefect bared his tonfa at me.

Seriously!? I was only alive for one minute!

'Way to break the record.' Fran snickered.

"Shut up! Go do your job!"

"This is my job." The prefect's eyes gave a deadly glint.

Oops.

 _Woosh!_

I avoided the blow by a hair.

"Ho?"

'Now you're doing it! Come on! Keep at it! Now twirl! Twirl! I knew you had it in you!'

Stop applying ballet in my desperate attempt to live!

"You're good. Let's fight to death." He lashed out.

"I don't want to!" Lampo-san is going to kill me!

…

I managed to run away in one piece by the (ballet) instructions Fran gave me.

Unfortunately, I died from a car crash.

Hey, at least I survived for thirty-five minutes.

Lampo was angry at me and threw a cake to my face.

It was strawberry.

He said he'll let me stay as long as I kept quiet.

The tea was nice.

Oh, and he informed me that the disciplinary community was trumatized today.


	5. Chapter 4

I take it back.

Waking up in the middle of the road sucks more.

It's like someone up there wants me to stay in the void.

I had to try eight times to successfully get out of the way.

Man, I hate cars.

"A-are you okay?"

I looked up to see a girl my age with beautiful indigo hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for traumatizing you for seven times and thanks for asking."

"…? It's okay. I was worried that's all…"

"Since I nearly had this death experience and all... Wanna grab some cake?"

"… eh?"

…

Tsunayoshi-san was a strange person.

He talked about a frog trying to turn him into a ballerina and an aggressive lamb who doesn't like to get interrupted during his tea break. He may be making everything up to keep the conversation going but I have a feeling that he is lonely like I am.

"You know you have such pretty hair, Nagi-san? That indigo color suits you well."

Huh?

I flustered.

"N-no, Tsunayoshi-san. Black hair is better."

"What makes you say that?"

"My mother said it looks strange and black would be better."

"Well I think it's prettier this way."

"…"

"…"

"T... T-thank y-you… …"

"Just stating my opinion."

"…"

"Well thanks for putting up with my rambling. I guess almost dying makes you more talkative."

"N-not at all! I had fun talking with you..! L-like a f-friend…"

"Can we be friends?"

"H-huh?"

"I mean, you are nice to be with, Nagi-san. I don't have anyone else to talk to… If you don't mind, can we meet up here every Saturday and chat?"

"I-is that really alright for you?"

"If you don't mind, then yeah."

Tsu-tsunayoshi-san wants to b-befriend with m-me..! My very first f-friend..!

"Y-yes! Please! I would love to!"

"Hoorah! I'll look forward to it! Have a nice day, Nagi-san!"

He waved and he left.

Eh… Eh?! I..! I actually said it! I did it! I… I did it!

A surge of pride and happiness bubbled inside me.

I made a friend!

…

I can't believe it!

I actually lived for three hours and still counting!

I recalled what happened in the cake shop.

I'm going to survive for a week to meet Nagi-san again!

"Hello!"

Huh? An albino guy came out of a corner.

"You're Sawada Tsunayoshi, right?"

"… How do you know my name..?"

"So you are! I've been anxious to meet you! I'm Byakuran, your sworn enemy!"

… What the?

"Honestly, it took forever to find you. You literally didn't exist until three hours ago!"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait… Um… Why exactly were you looking for me?"

"Oh just…" He stabbed me with a pocket knife. "… a petty revenge from my parallel self."

!

I… didn't die yet.

"Oh just kill me quickly will you? I don't have high pain tolerance."

"But my other self promised to make you miserable~"

"I'm certain your other self is doing the job so will you hand me some advils, please?"

He handed the painkillers easily.

"Wow~ This Tsunayoshi is very different from the others."

"Of course, I'm my own self. So I do whatever I want. Thanks for the pills."

"…" He seems to be deep in his thoughts.

"Welp, I better go to the hospital. See ya, Byakuran."

"I'll accompany you!"

"... I prefer not be around with someone who just stabbed me."

"I promise I won't do it again!"

"Still…"

"I have marshmallows!"

"Is that suppose to convince me?"

Expectant eyes.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try…"

"Yay!"

…

-In the Haze Dimension-

"Ah~ I'm dying~~ Stupid Senpai~ Dust bunnies~ Ballerinas twirling everywhere~~"

"Shut up and do your work, Frog!"

Sigh~ "At least I'm not dying every minute. Poor Tsunayoshi would be continuously dying without me~"

"Actually, he's not dying since you left."

"Impossible!"

-The Void—

"No one's interrupting my tea break for once."


	6. Chapter 5

"Tsunayoshi-kun~"

"Don't call me so familiarly, Byakuran. I still didn't forget that you stabbed me."

He handed me a marshmallow.

"What do you want me to call you then~?"

"... You can call me Tsuna."

"What~? You make no sense~!" He chuckled.

"You gave me advil and your treats... So you're not your parallel self with 'petty revenge' as you eloquently stated...

Also, I don't hate you."

Byakuran munched on his marshmallow and smiled.

"I don't hate you too, Tsu-kun~!"

He isn't actually a bad company.

Yeah, he tried to stab me in the beginning

But what about it?

It is all in the past

I mean,

I'm just going to resurract again.

"We're here~!"

Oh, hospital.

I actually didn't went to any of them since my death.

Because I was, you know, already dead.

And resurracted as good as new.

"Welcome. What do you ne-OH MY GOSH YOU'RE BLEEDING! YOU GOT STABBED!"

A newbie, huh?

"STAYCALM!YOU'LL LIVE!IhopesoEMERGENCY!EMERGENCY!WAITHERE,I'LLGETADOCTORFORYOU!"

And he dashed off.

Byakuran snickered.

"He's funny~"

"Yeah… heh…"

And everything got blurry.

* * *

One flower petal fell ever so slowly.

Fall~

Fall~

Drop.

A twitch.

A second before chaos.

Would this be what they call the _Butterfly Effect_?

Was that what I was?

A butterfly?

No matter the flap of my wings were forgotten,

the result of that action changed one's life.

Was that what I was meant to be?

A single forgotten butterfly?

Oh I'm rambling again.

And I'm making you confused,

Again.

...

Sorry.

Being here for so long I made an awful habit of getting sidetracked.

Let's get back to the story, shall we?

Yes, it was after that twitch the chaos ensued.

I'm just glad that I didn't have to twirl again.

It was Byakuran who had to face the wrath of Hibari Kyoya.

"Come on~ It's only one bed~"

 _Glare_

How Byakuran tucked me in bed next to Kyoya I'll never know.

 _Swish-!_

"There was plenty of space~"

 _Swish swish-!_

"Oh? Tsu-kun~ You're awake~"

Huh.

I'm not dead.

"The doctors were taking so long so I healed you instead~!"

There wasn't even a scar left.

"Thanks, Byakuran."

"It's nothing~" He dodged another strike from Kyoya.

* * *

"So this is where you stay~"

We arrived at a common house with the nameplate with "Sawada" written on it.

 _Ding Dong~_

"Coming~!"

Sawada Nana opened the door.

"Ara? Is there something you boys need?"

Byakuran's eyes widened.

"Hello. I was hoping I could stay here for a while. We are kind of lost..."

"Of course you can! You must be so confused. Come in, come in! Have some tea."

We went inside and waited on a couch.

Byakuran peered at me.

"Tsu-kun, isn't she your mother?"

"She is."

 _Pause._

He stayed quiet until mom came with some tea and crackers.

"You have such a nice house, Sawada-san~"

"I do try to keep them tidy and clean~"

"Such a big house too~! I hope we're not bothering anyone."

"Oh don't worry! It's just me in the house. My husband, you see, is out all the time~"

"Really~? Today is Saturday, after all~"

They continued bantering until it was time to go to bed.

Byakuran decided to stay with me.

We're sharing a room together.

My old room...

"Goodnight, Tsu-kun~"

"'Night, Byakuran."

And I drifted into sleep.

* * *

Byakuran watched Tsuna soundly.

 _Stare-_

 _Stare-_

What made this Tsunayoshi so different?

This world's Tsunayoshi died.

But here he is in front of him.

He could touch him and feel him.

This was very strange indeed.

Welp.

Byakuran like this Tsu-kun and that's that.

He'll find out later.

But first,

Snack Time~!

Byakuran took out a bag of marshmallow under his pillow.


End file.
